


A Dalek in the Bath

by VivArney



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Filk to the tune of "A Spider in the Bath"</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrdpb-jhHP4</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dalek in the Bath

I have chased a mad Time Lord  
Faced a Yeti - though it roared  
Killed a Cyberman that dared to cross my path  
And of U.N.I.T. I'm the head  
But there's just one thing I dread  
That's to find that there's a Dalek in the bath

I've no fear of giant bees  
The maggots only made me sneeze  
I rather liked the Robot 'til he grew  
But I do so hate to meet  
A great big screaming Dalek in the loo.

What an awkward looking beast  
Must weigh a ton or two, at least  
I keep hoping when I get home that it's gone  
Thing are getting rather bad  
I've an angry Dalek squatting in my john


End file.
